Kaiba's match
by Meiun
Summary: (Completed) Pegasus sets up a game between Kaiba and Yugi supposedly to test his new VR gameplay system. Unfortunately there is a catch and one Kaiba isn't sure he likes. (rating is more for language than anything else).
1. prologue

Author's Note: I don't own Kaiba or any of the original cast from Yu-gi-oh and all that other disclaimer notes. The story came out of a fairly cranky day, and I needed someone to make life miserable for and Kaiba fit. Side note: Yami is actually the Pharoah inside Yugi.

This is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. See if you can figure out the twist at the end. Let me know how you like it.

----------------

"So you're Kaiba-kun. You don't look like much of a duelist."  
  
Kaiba glared brusquely at the owner of the voice. He gave a disdainful humph and turned to walk away; the fool was not worth his time.  
  
"I was thinking of organizing a duel between you and Muto Yugi, but you sure don't look like you could handle such a complicated battle." He smiled patronizingly at Kaiba.  
  
"And what would be the point of this?" Kaiba asked sarcastically. He glanced at his watch and looked at the man with a 'your wasting my time' glare.  
  
"I've created a new duelist world based on duel monsters. I wanted someone to test it out: a duel of sorts between yourself and Muto Yugi." He threw Kaiba a card. Kaiba caught it between two fingers.  
  
"Come if you think you can handle it. Otherwise, I am sure Jounochi-kun can take your place if you feel you're not up to it." The man walked away with a condescending smile and laugh. Kaiba scowled at the card and put it in his shirt pocket.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
"Kaiba-kun, you came. Good, now everyone is here." The man smiled sardonically at Kaiba.  
  
"Why are we here, Pegasus?" Kaiba's voice echoed across the room.  
  
"Kaiba-kun, whatever do you mean?" The man gave Kaiba a patently confused look. Kaiba ignored the fool.  
  
"I know you're behind this, Pegasus." Kaiba challenged.  
  
"Kaiba-boy! Excellent! You remembered me." A familiar voice rang out.  
  
"As if we have been allowed to forget." Yami pointed out tiredly.  
  
"Yugi-boy! I only want you to try out the new game system." Pegasus sounded hurt.  
  
"If I win Pegasus, I get exclusive contract rights to the technology for Kaibaland," Kaiba's insolent voice stated. Yugi looked at Kaiba and shrugged.  
  
"Of course, Kaiba-boy. Excellent! Right this way." Pegasus agreed almost too quickly. Kaiba's eyes narrowed in suspicion. A door opened up across the room and Yami and Kaiba walked through to were Pegasus sat by a monitor. "Here is the game-room, boys." Pegasus gestured grandly around the room. Two seats were placed in the middle equipped with virtual reality headsets.  
  
"The rules are simple. You both play in a virtual zone and the rules are the same for the cards with only a few minor exceptions to make it more workable in the game zone."  
  
"Right this way please" the lackey gestured to the seats. Yami and Kaiba were quickly strapped in and soon found themselves in a blank virtual screen room.  
  
"The game is this. You will each be placed at opposite ends of the game board. You have to follow the clues, win the battles and solve the end riddle to find the duel stage; where you will face each other in combat," the lackey's voice sounded through the room. Yami and Kaiba nodded in agreement, each with an arrogant look on their faces. The room began to blur and change around them. "I will finish explaining after you have entered the game."  
  
"Oh, by the way," Pegasus's voice called out, "each team consists of three players and your partners are waiting."  
  
"What?" Kaiba exclaimed before the world swirled away. Pegasus's laughter followed him into darkness.


	2. chapter 1

Kaiba found himself in a forest clearing where a girl and a miniature Blue Eyes White Dragon awaited him.

"Who are you?" Kaiba demanded

"Your partner, who else." she snarled at him. Now tell the idiot in charge to change this outfit before someone gets hurt." She stood up and glared at the sky with fists clenched on her hips. She was wearing very little in the way of covering. A bikini top of forest green leather, a miniskirt of the same leather color, and sandals that laced up her calves, long black hair, stormy gray eyes, and a fairly nice body that was shown in all its glory; she looked like a fairy that had just stepped out of the cards.

"Hmm, nice outfit," Kaiba grinned sarcastically.

"At least I am not the only one in fan service armor." She retorted.

Kaiba looked down to see himself in tight black leather pants, knee high black boots, a black poet's shirt with a long black sleeveless coat. Draped across his hips were two belts, one held a rapier; the other held a holster with a deck of cards. "Humph" he muttered and glared at her.

"Don't glare at me! This wasn't my idea. At least you have your clothes on instead of trying to wander through a forest in a bikini that's an open invitation to perverts and rapist." She matched him glare for glare.

"Now, now, children, don't fight." Pegasus's voice floated down from the sky. "The rules work like this. Kaiba-boy, you are the warrior in this game. The hero, so to speak. Kiri-girl, you are the sorceress. The hero's supporting force. In order to summon monsters, Kaiba-boy has to call them, but Kiri-girl's magic is what brings them to life. Kiri-girl's magic also works the spell cards and trap cards. However, Kaiba-boy has to play the cards for Kiri-girl's magic to work them. Except the defensive spells designed for the sorceress; you will find those in your book of magic." Pegasus explained.

Kaiba pulled the deck from his hip holster and began to look through it. He organized it the way he wanted it and put it back carefully. He pulled the rapier from the other sheath and examined the blade.

"How about some clothes here," Kiri demanded.

"Sorry dear, that outfit was pulled from Kaiba-boy's mind. You will have to take it up with him" Pegasus laughed apologetically. Kiri scowled at everyone equally.

"Some fights you will have to fight with cards and monsters, others you will have to fight with wits and sword. Or, as in Kiri's position, your wits and magic are your weapons. Your book is an outline of spells you can use; the introduction tells you how it works." Pegasus' voice sounded smug. "Very self-explanatory really. Very simple to play." Kaiba sheathed the blade and looked around.

"Your first hint is to head east. Your second is to look for the rising sun of sons." Pegasus's voice faded into the distance. "Good luck to you all."

Kiri stared at Kaiba for a long moment.

"The sooner this is started the sooner it is over and the sooner I get out of this ridiculous outfit. Which way is East." She finally sighed. Kaiba scowled at her and turned and walked away. "Happy to be with you too. Nice to meet you. I am Kiri. Don't mind me, I enjoy talking to myself. After all, why should I expect anything from the idiotic male who came up with this poor excuse for a leather bikini?" She grumbled to Muki, the dragon.

The dragon whistled and grinned at her, "I kind of like the view."

"Watch it, scaly, or you'll be finding yourself a new perch." She glared at the dragon. "What are you, his alter ego?"

"Well, actually, yes I am." The dragon answered smugly.

"Great! Wonderful! Lovely! Not only am I stuck with his perverted highness here, but his pet dragon too. Where's the wicked witch of the west when you need her?" She grumbled and ran to catch up with Kaiba.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, do you have a clue where we are going?" She demanded.  
  
Kaiba ignored her and continued walking. He absently noticed that the top of her head barely made it to the middle of his chest.  
  
"Don't mind me, I'm just tagging along. Not like I am any part of the team here."  
  
"Don't worry, sweetheart. We will keep you around for eye candy." Muki leered.  
  
"Listen up, you cross-eyed fire burper, you better quit inhaling, your torching your brain cells." She stopped and glared at Kaiba. "Hey, I don't know if you have bothered to notice but that is a deep, dark, scary forest and not exactly friendly looking either."  
  
Kaiba turned and glared at her. "We will continue this way."  
  
"What happened to discussion?" she queried and shook her head "you know like team decision making?"  
  
"How beautiful" Muki grinned, "You know your chest bounces wonderfully when are being annoying."  
  
Kiri thwacked the dragon on his nose. "Bad ego, no charcoal."  
  
Muki rubbed his nose with his front claw and looked affronted. "I don't eat charcoal," he grumbled to himself. "I prefer pretty girls."  
  
"Listen, Kaiba-boy" she drawled in a bad American accent. "Dark, scary forest means big, bad monsters, and we are headed straight into it. I have no intention of becoming monster food because of your oversized ego."  
  
Kaiba stared disdainfully at her. "Too bad they didn't program you with an off button."  
  
"That does it! That so does it! You are so on your own. You go get your cute little arrogant behind kicked all on your own. I am so out of here. Come find me when you decide to be human. Then again, don't!" Kiri turned to storm off only to run right into Kaiba.  
  
"We are going this way." He stared at her, daring her to challenge him.  
  
"No" she said and went to walk around him. Kaiba swung an arm around her waist, pinning her arms, and picked her up.  
  
"Put me down, you perverted throwback to a Neanderthal," she yelled. Kaiba simply ignored her kicking and thrashing and walked toward the heart of the forest.  
  
"Kaiba kun, I envy you. But you should have grabbed a few inches higher."  
  
"Listen up, you bastard son of a gecko, keep your perverted ideas to yourself."  
  
"Just trying to be helpful," Muki shrugged. "After all they are jiggling so nicely it looked like they needed a little extra support."  
  
The inarticulate cry of rage was his only answer.  
  
"Isn't she cute when she is angry, Kaiba-Kun?"  
  
Kaiba looked at the dragon thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey, just saying what you're too shy to say" the dragon winked and grinned.  
  
"You are both so dead when I get free. You hear me!"  
  
"Well then, will you be nice to me if I kill them for you?" A strange voice asked with a leer. Kaiba and Kiri found themselves confronted by a bandit group. Kaiba dropped Kiri to her feet. She turned and kicked him in the shins.  
  
"Sorry," she smiled sweetly, "I lost my balance."  
  
"Nice outfit, sweetheart. Do you charge for that offer?" The bandit leader asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"One more word, you wannabe toaster oven, and I will shove baking soda down your throat."  
  
For one of the few times in his short life, Muki wisely shut up.  
  
"Humph," Kaiba stared disdainfully at the bandit leader. "So you're the first challenge."  
  
"You should have listened when they said your face will freeze that way." Kiri muttered under her breath.  
  
"Precisely. You beat me; you get the next clue. I beat you and I get your woman." The leader grinned.  
  
"Whose woman?" Kiri challenged. The two men ignored her.  
  
"Agreed;" Kaiba stated and went to draw his cards.  
  
"Duel of swords, not cards." The leader said and drew his sword.  
  
Kaiba merely glared and drew his own sword.  
  
"Wait a minute, which part of 'hell no' don't you understand? I am in no way shape or form any part of this testosterone pumped dealing here."  
  
The two men continued to ignore her and began circling each other, sizing each other up.  
  
"Almost be worth it to lose, just to get her off your hands, ne?" the leader commented. Kaiba stared at him thoughtfully for a second.  
  
"Don't even think about it," she yelled.  
  
"Nah, Kaiba-kun wouldn't lose. He still hasn't felt you up yet."  
  
The two combatants watched as Muki sailed between them head over tail.  
  
"Hmm, I might want to retract that deal," the leader said. "She does have a decent swing on her. Then again, that's what makes taming them so much fun." He grinned. "Wouldn't you agree, Kaiba-san?" He lunged at Kaiba and the deadly interplay of swords began. The graceful dance of parry and thrust showed the skill of two decent swordsmen.  
  
"Where's Kenshin when you need him?" she muttered. "This fight would have been over and I wouldn't have to deal with an idiot for a winner. Unlike this fight, where they are both idiots."  
  
"Oro," one of the bandits said.  
  
Kiri dropped here head and sighed. "I give up. I so give up. I am so going to hurt that idiot who talked me into this." Her eyes alighted on her spell book. She sat down against a tree and began to read. She finished the introduction and shut the book. She laid it on her lap on the binding and began to chant softly. The book glowed and fell open. The two combatants were still circling and dancing and ignoring her.  
  
Kaiba moved with sudden speed and disarmed his opponent. He held his sword point to the leader's throat. "You lose." His disdainful voice echoed in the clearing. The bandit leader raised his hands and stepped back.  
  
"The door is hidden by the moon's sweet face somewhere to the east." The leader said with a smile. Kaiba stepped back and sheathed his sword. "However, I never said I would let you leave alive." The leader said and raised his hand to give the signal for his men to attack. But before the bandits could charge Kaiba, they were all engulfed in a tangle net like a spider's web.  
  
"Cool! It worked." Kiri exclaimed. She walked over to Kaiba. "You look cute all tied up." She grinned and patted his cheek. Kaiba glared at her from his prison of webbing.  
  
"Getmeoutofhere," Kaiba said each word clearly with great force.  
  
"Hmm, I suppose 'please' would not be possible at this moment," she mused. "Though I would settle for an apology right now."  
  
A/n Rotten place to end it. But hey, wouldn't be any fun if you knew all the good parts now. Though if anyone is actually reading this, it would be nice to know so I have incentive to keep loading the next chapters faster since the story is finished. Just needs loaded after editing. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry it took so long to update. My computer crashed and still isn't running right. but hey.

I will have chapter 4 and hopefully 5 up before the week is out. Review and let me know what you think.

Thank you Tweak McFreak, yours was the first review. This chapter is dedicated to you.

oh yeah, the Kenshin Joke, in the japanese version, Kenshin always says 'ORO' when something happens, unless it is bad and his eyes narrow, then you just want to run.

Oops, forgot the disclaimer. Still don't own it.

Chapter 3

Kaiba's glare became on of promised instant death. Kiri sat down and leisurely started reading her spell book.

"You do know if it was me stuck there, you would have left me." She pointed out.

Kaiba's glare became one of promised instant death in an incredibly painful way.

"Glaring at me won't help. You just make me nervous and then I will babble and I may screw up and make it worse and then it will be all your fault." She smiled at him ever so sweetly.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm sure Kaiba-kun doesn't mind as long as you keep flashing your panties at him."

Kiri pulled at her skirt and glared at Muki. "Come mere draggy waggy, I have some nice flour for you."

"Dragon, shut up!" Kaiba growled at the dragon. "You, concentrate on what you are doing." He glared at Kiri.

"Yes, master." She murmured sarcastically and stood up.

"Ah I liked..."

"Shut up!" they yelled in unison.

Kiri walked over to Kaiba and placed her hand on his cheek and closed her eyes. "Spell of weaving let him be, free this one who is dear to me." She chanted. The bonds that held Kaiba dissolved and reformed behind him. "Someone had a warped sense of humor when they wrote this." She grumbled.

"Congratulations! Excellent! Kaiba-boy, Kiri-girl, you have defeated the first challenge. Amazing!" A bag appeared at Kiri's feet. "Just a little something to help you on your way. An incentive, you could say, for players to continue winning their battles."

The bandits themselves shimmered and vanished leaving them alone in the clearing. Kiri looked through the bag. "Let's see; food, a compass, bandages..." she looked slightly uneasy at them "...and a map. Hey how about some clothes here?" she challenged. Silence answered her. "Stupid males anyway," she grumped to herself. She pulled out the map and compass and stared at it blankly. Kaiba pulled it from her hand and studied it intently.

"Here you go, no problem. Don't mind me; I am just here for the scenery," she muttered.

"Actually baby, you are the scenery, and such a nice view it is." Muki grinned at her chest. Kiri just sighed and ignored him and continued muttering to herself.

"Argh!" she howled. "I am turning into a mutterer around you," she accused Kaiba. She turned back to the bag and pulled out the food for lunch.

"Hey, baby, any milk with that?"

She caught Muki by the nose and threw him across the clearing without even looking up. She handed Kaiba a sandwich. He absently ate it while studying the map. "Any ideas where to go now?" she asked and took a bite of her sandwich. Muki sat happily munching his sandwich out of Kiri's reach.

Kaiba folded the map and put it in his pocket. He turned and began walking away. "Come," his imperious voice ordered.

"Yes sir! Whatever you say, sir!" She grumbled and picked up the bag, "come on, Shigure, our fearless leader has spoken."

"Are there any high school girls when we get there?" he leered.

"Not any with low enough IQ's to laugh at your jokes," she retorted.

"Hey babe, you know you love me."

"Only in a good stew, you'd be too stringy as a steak."

Muki tried to look hurt and offended but Kiri walked off, ignoring him. He flew after her and landed on her shoulder. "Hey Kaiba-kun, do you know where we are going?" She asked, knowing full well she wasn't going to get an answer. Kaiba didn't disappoint as he continued walking and ignoring her. She walked along beside him for a while looking around. "You don't talk much, do you"? She observed. She continued walking and glancing around and back at him.

"Ne, ne,, Kaiba-kun, are we there yet?" Kiri asked in a sing-song voice.

They continued walking.

Now?"

They still continued walking.

"Now?"

Kaiba gritted his teeth and kept walking.

"Now?'

Kaiba scowled at her.

"Just asking" she smiled sarcastically.

They continued walking.

"Ne, Kaiba-kun?" Kaiba glared at her, challenging her to complete that sentence. Kiri whistled and glanced around at the scenery. "Just wondering if you were going to share the rest of your plan with us." She said in an innocent voice.

Kaiba stopped and stared at her. She batted her eyelashes and smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Poor Kaiba, the world isn't playing fair. He may be a little OOC in this chapter, but hey, he is not having a good day.

Disclaimer: not yet, though I keep hoping to get them for my birthday.

Chapter 4

"I do have a name you know, you could consider using it." She pointed out. She held out her hand and gave him a bright sarcastic smile. "Hi, I am Kiri. Nice to meet you."

He continued staring at her with an expressionless face. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Hi, Kaiba-kun, I am glad to meet you."

"Hey, Kaiba-kun, this is where the traditional French greeting is appropriate." Muki leered suggestively.

Kiri looked at Kaiba "If I catch it, will you kill it."

Kaiba stared at her thoughtfully for a few seconds. She looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" she asked.

"I wonder if it does work." He asked himself.

"What works?" she asked exasperated.

Kaiba grabbed her hands and held them at her side.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Kaiba bent his head down and kissed her long and hard. She blinked at him, stunned. She wasn't even sure she could formulate a coherent thought if she tried. He turned and walked away. She quietly followed him, every once in a while making an inarticulate sound, as if she was trying to say something but couldn't quite come up with any words.

Muki flew over and landed on Kaiba's shoulder. "Way to shut her up, Kaiba-kun," he whispered. Kaiba gave him a smug grin.

Kiri was still trying to work it out when a giant ant rose up in front of them hissing. She stopped and stared at it blankly for a second.

"Ne Kaiba-kun, I don't think you can beat it using your sword." She blinked at the ant again. Muki flew in front of her.

"Now that is how I like my women," Muki grinned "pretty and stupid."

Kaiba finished shuffling his cards into his hand as Muki went sailing by him and into a tree trunk. "Nice backhand," he absently commented as he pulled forth his first card. "Summon forth Celtic Guardian!"

Kiri opened her book and raised her hands; chanting softly. Light gathered at her fingertips and then struck the card in Kaiba's hand. The Celtic Guardian shimmered and solidified in front of them. Kaiba placed two cards on the playing field. The Celtic Guardian raised his sword and brought it crashing down on the ants head. The ant reared back and knocked the tall elf aside with its antennae. The elf recovered; swinging low and catching the ant in the side of the head sending it flying into a tree. The battle raged between the two fighters for what seemed like forever but was in reality only a few minutes. Kaiba suddenly tapped the two cards face down.

"Activate Binding Energy and Metal Silver Armor." He ordered. Kiri's hands gathered more light that struck the two cards. Metal silver armor shimmered then merged with Celtic Guardian raising his power. Light flew from binding energy and wrapped around the ant holding it in place. Kiri watched the battle through what seemed like a glass window. The fighters shimmered and moved, both taller than Kaiba by at least 6 ft.

"Metal Silver Guardian, strike." Kaiba commanded. Metal Silver Guardian brought his sword crashing down on the ant, defeating it. The ant disappeared in a flash of disintegrating lights. Kiri dropped her hands and began to sway slightly.

"Kaiba-kun, we have a problem." Muki howled. Kaiba turned in time to catch her as she passed out. "What the hell?" he exclaimed. He stared at the girl in his arms, demanding she awaken immediately.

"Oh, Kaiba-kun." Pegasus' lackey's voice floated down. "I forgot to warn you about using too much magic. It tends to exhaust the caster. One spell, your okay. Two spells, you may want to eat something substantial. Three spells, your pushing your luck. Four spells; then it's nighty night. And that is cumulative, not per battle. She is going to be out of it for a while. About a quarter mile away is a campsite for you. You really should make her eat something though, when you get there. Or the effects on her body could be worse." Kaiba glared at the path and at the sky then at the girl sleeping in his arms.

"Hey, Kaiba-kun, now is our chance: Let's find out her bra size." Muki grinned lecherously. Kaiba ignored him and took off his coat. He wrapped it around her and picked her up. She didn't weigh much as he finished walking to the camp.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Sigh, still don't own them. So no, they aren't mine, but i do like torturing them.

And yes, in answer, you will find out what is happening to Yugi/Yami but that is in Chapter 8. which should go up soon, since I am editing 6-8 now.

Chapter 5

"I suppose we should undress her and put her to bed." Muki drawled suggestively and grinned flexing his claws.

Kiri reached a hand up from Kaiba's shoulders and brought it down hard on Muki's head. "Lay one claw on me, you poor excuse for a Bunsen burner, and I will rip your scales off one by one." She threatened sleepily. Her eyes closed again as she drifted back off to sleep. Kaiba set her down on the blankets inside the tent. He took off his shirt and then woke her back up, slightly.

"Change." He ordered and handed her his shirt. He picked his coat back up and walked out. He absently reached back into the tent and grabbed Muki by the tail and flung him out the door. "Kaiba-kun, your mean," Muki pouted. "It was just getting to the good parts." He turned to slink back into the tent but Kaiba stepped on his tail and pinned him there. "You can be reprogrammed." Kaiba stated deadpan. "Ouch, Kaiba, you really know how to slay a dragon." Muki complained and wandered off to sulk.

Kaiba ignored him and heated up the stew on the campfire. He dished up three bowls and put Muki's down on a stool. "Watch the fire" he ordered and carried the other two bowls towards the tent. Kiri was passed out on top of the blankets, her clothes carelessly thrown in the corner. He shook her awake or at least what was a reasonable resemblence thereof. He handed her a bowl. "Eat" her ordered.

"Not hungry" she mumbled and fell back over. He dragged her back up. "Eat," he repeated.

She glared sleepily at him, her hair falling in her face and looking more rumpled than scary. For just a second, she contemplated dumping the bowl of food over his head. Sighing, she picked up the spoon and began eating; actually dumping it over his head took more energy than she thought she could muster at the moment. The two of them finished their meal in silence. Kiri kept nodding off over her food. She finally finished and put the bowl down. She fell over again and was asleep before her body hit the blankets. Kaiba pulled the covers over her and walked out of the tent. He saw Pegasus sitting by the fire stroking Muki's head. "Kaiba boy, you're doing wonderfully. Excellent. Fantastic."

"I am not a babysitter" Kaiba glared at Pegasus. "Then don't overwork your partner" Pegasus laughed. "Though she's quite a handful in many ways. Ne Kaiba boy?"

"Harrumph" Kaiba ignored Pegasus completely. Muki leered "he sure got a pretty sight that he wouldn't share though. Bet those long legs lead to heaven and that chest..." Muki trailed off at Kaiba's death glare. "Dragon, you can sleep in the fire, as tomorrow's breakfast." Kaiba warned.

"Kaiba boy, these characters are good for you. It gives you life in your heart." Pegasus disappeared laughing. Kaiba stormed off to the tent and got into bed. He lay there with his hands behind his head and attempted to work on business problems to calm his mind. Unfortunately it always ended up back at what Pegasus had said. Suddenly he smiled calmly and closed his eyes. If anyone had been awake to see that smile, they would have run screaming in the other direction. As it was, Muki felt a sudden chill in the night and shuddered as if someone had walked over his grave.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N nope, still not mine. Though if someone wants to give them to me, I wouldn't complain. (grin).

Just in case: only one tent for two people

Chapter 6

Kaiba woke up slowly to an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He looked down and Kiri was laying half on him. Her head was pillowed on his shoulder and her arms and leg were flung across his body. She snuggled into his chest and her hand rested on his stomach. He lay there for a few moments listening to the sound of her breathing. He tried doing math problems in his head then he tried coming up with good reasons why he should just get up and dump her off him. Instead though, he just lay there, listening.

"Ne, ne Kaiba kun, here's your chance to feel her up." Muki whispered in his ear. Kaiba grabbed him by the snout and flung him out the door, refusing to acknowledge the heat in his cheeks. The sudden movement jarred Kiri awake. She sleepily protested and ran her hand up Kaiba's bare chest and tangled her fingers in his hair. Her eyes flew open and she stared into Kaiba's amused ones. She scrambled backwards from him in frantic embarrassment. Kaiba lay sprawled on the bed in his tight black boxers. Kiri's cheeks were colored a bright red as she stared at him. She looked down and suddenly realized where his shirt was. She paled and then blushed an even brighter shade of red. She grabbed the blankets wrapping them around her.

"What is your problem?" Kaiba scowled and stretched. Kiri closed her eyes and her cheeks flushed even brighter. "How did I get here and why am I in your shirt?" she asked in a slightly hysterical voice.

"Don't worry, sexy. He wouldn't let me watch." Muki leered from the doorway. "He kept you all to himself." Kaiba kicked Muki back out of the tent.

"Kaiba-boy, there is a hot springs behind the tent with clean clothes for you and Kiri-girl," Pegasus's voice floated down. Kaiba stood up and walked to the door of the tent. He stretched and Kiri flushed and stared at his body only covered by those really tight boxers. She blushed even brighter when she realized what she was thinking. If anyone could read her thoughts right now, she would need her mind washed out with soap.

"I'll go first," he announced and headed out of the tent. He stopped at the tent door. "You changed your own clothes" he said quietly and then walked out. Kiri stared after him shocked. "He must not be feeling good," she murmured. "I would swear he was being nice." She blushed and busied herself making breakfast. She left his shirt on because it covered her better than her own outfit did. Or so she rationalized to herself.

Kaiba sat soaking in the heat of the pool, preparing his mind for the day. "So how was she?" Muki's voice chimed, breaking his reverie. Kaiba opened one eye to see the little dragon grinning knowingly at him. He closed it again not deeming to notice the question. He stood up and strolled out of the water. It dripped off his naked body and pooled at his feet while he reached for a towel. "If only I had a camera, I could make some money off this scene" Muki bemoaned. He landed on a tree branch and watched while Kaiba finished drying his hair. "Women would pay money to get their hands on just a torso shot. How about it Kaiba, I would split it with you. 80/20." Kaiba dropped the towel on top of him. Muki struggled out of it. "70/30" he offered.

Kaiba pulled on tight fitting blue jeans and a black button up shirt. He pulled on socks and black hiking boots. He left the shirt unbuttoned and headed back to camp. She was sitting on her heels by the fire. "Your turn." She jumped and whirled around, startled.

"Oh, it's you." She said and then winced at how stupid it sounded. "I made you breakfast." She offered and turned back to the fire. She handed him a plate with food on it.

"Oh yeah, barefoot and in the kitchen, I've been partnered with the perfect woman." Muki leered. The front of the plate caught him square in the face and then landed on his head after he hit the ground. "Dragon, you can be replaced by a good lighter. Heck, even an empty one would do a better job than you." Kiri walked off toward the hot springs muttering. Muki crawled out from under the plate and made to follow her.

"No" Kaiba ordered. "Aww" Muki whined. "You just want to keep her to yourself." He sidled up to Kaiba conspiratorially; "so was she as good as I hope she is." Kaiba overturned a bucket of water on top of Muki and went back to eating. Muki crawled out form under the bucket and smirked behind Kaiba's back.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N. disclaimer before i forget it. they aren't mine, well, except Kiri that is.

Ah, the romance is over. Our hero is not about to have a good day. But then again, he hasn't had one yet. (smirk)

Someone pointed out that I only accept signed reviews. Sorry about that. I changed the setting. (thanks Waffles4eva).

Chapter 7

Kiri finished soaking and grumbling to herself. She stood up and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around herself, she went to get her clothes. She stared at the outfit in sheer horror and disbelief. She gingerly picked a piece up and stared at it. She turned to storm toward the camp but thought better of it. She carefully got dressed, putting on each piece with disgust but it was better than facing Muki in a towel. She put on the jewelry out of sheer habit and stalked into camp. She glowered at Kaiba and Muki, daring them to say one single word.

"This has gone far enough," She snarled. "I take back everything nice I said about you this morning," she pointed at Kaiba. "You are totally, completely, and without a doubt beyond despicable." She stood there, shaking in rage. "One word from you, dwarf-bait, and I will make a purse from your hide for a harpy," she promised Muki with a dark glare. Muki hid behind Kaiba with real fear in his eyes. "They weren't kidding about a woman enraged," he whispered to Kaiba.

Kaiba casually ran his eyes up her body to her face, "at least you have more clothes on then last time." Kiri growled. She literally snarled and hissed at him in her fury.

"And you'll be easier to carry when you fall down again," Muki pointed out. "You certainly do look easy...on the eyes that is." Kiri reached for her sack, her eyes turnng red in rage, only to see Kaiba holding her spell book. She glowered at him, calculating her chances of getting it back if she pounced him. Her hands clenched at her side; she could not remember a time when she had been so angry.

"I will give it back when you need it;" he informed her and turned to walk off towards the east. Kiri stood there in a full harem girl's outfit. Bright pink shimmery top that was nothing more than a glorified bra with bells around the bottom edging. The pants, if you could call them that, were a black gauzy material for the legs that had pink panties attatched to them. The legs were split up each side and only connected at the waist and ankles. The anklets and bracelets she wore chimed when she moved. Black sandals completed the ensemble. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and tied with a black gauzy scarf. She stared in fury at Kaiba. Some part of her mind was wondering why she had even put the outfit on, but she had done it as if someone else was controlling her actions while her mind was contemplating it's agitation over the outfit.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" she stated through clenched teeth. Kaiba walked back to her and matched her glare for glare. Suddenly he smiled a very dangerous smile and caught her around the waist; throwing her over his shoulder. He turned and walked toward the east again, holding her legs still so she couldn't kick him. She beat her hands on his back, making no real impression on him at all. "Put me down you overgrown ape man," she howled and hit him again. "You chauvanistic throwback to a neanderthal, which is insulting the neanderthal."

"Some women like their men to be strong and assertive," Muki smirked at her. "You ignorant, overgrown flying snake. I am going to rip your wings off and make soup," she promised. "Besides, there is a difference between strong and assertive and just plain arrogant and overbearing." She poked Kaiba in the side for emphasis."

Kaiba ignored them and continued walking. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was considering killing Pegasus in many slow and painful ways along with everyone else involved in this farce.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Kaiba-boy, don't be mad at me. I am not responsible for your not being able to get along with your partner." Pegasus's voice suddenly cut through the air.

"You programmed her" Kaiba retorted. He dropped Kiri to the ground. Her eyes promised murder as she turned to glare at Kaiba; her fist clenched at her side.

"Is that so?" Pegasus laughed.

"Let's just cut the game, Pegasus. The duel site is in the Forest of Apollo. Let the duel begin and enough of this gameplay." Kaiba scowled.

"Unbelievable, Kaiba-boy" Pegasus exclaimed. "Excellent! I can't believe you figured it out so quickly. Amazing!"

"Humph" Kaiba growled and stood arrogantly waiting for the duel to begin. Kiri began advancing on Kaiba, intent on mischief and mayhem on his arrogant, albeit cute body.

"So be it." Pegasus agreed and the world slowly started to swirl and fall away. Kiri forgot she was furious as she stared down and realized the world was transparent beneath her feet. Her face paled and she started feeling dizzy. She threw herself at Kaiba with a death grip, shaking in total, complete, abject terror.

"Someone's afraid of heights," Muki observed from Kaiba's shoulder. "I'll protect you for a kiss, pretty girl."

Kiri didn't even hear him as she clung to Kaiba, desperately trying to climb his body to have something solid to hang onto. There were only two things she feared in this world, heights and bugs. The world finished falling away and a new one reformed around them. Kaiba and Kiri stood on a duelest platform. Across from them was Yami with a blonde girl dressed in a black lace cheerleader's outfit. Beside her stood the Black Magician looking dejected and depressed. Yami looked positively frazzled. The blonde continued talking, not noticing their arrival.

"We are here," he said quietly to her. It took a moment for Kiri's mind to wrap themselves around his words. She allowed her legs to slowly drop and took a deep shuddering sigh when they connected with solid ground. It took another few seconds for her to be able to open her eyes and look down, making sure the ground was still solid below them. She took a deep breath and forced her fingers to let him go. She rested her head on his chest and tried to calm down. She slowly stood up and turned toward the ring. Kaiba released his grip on her waist and left a hand on the small of her back. She was still shaking pretty badly but being on solid ground helped. She closed her eyes and tried relaxing slowly when a voice startled her.

"Oh my god! Bunny just loves that outfit." Kiri's eyes flew open and she stared at the blonde in utter disbelief. "It is so cute, you're so lucky. Bunny is stuck in this thing," she babbled. "If it was pink or purple, it wouldn't be so bad, but black. Gads, Bunny look like she is going to her grandmother's funeral. And this skirt is way too long; Bunny looks like a nun." She continued on talking about clothes despite the fact no one was listening.

Muki leered at Bunny from Kaiba's shoulder. "Kaiba, have you noticed that every time she bounces, you can see her panties." Muki whistled, "if she's not careful she's going to give herself a black eye. Damn, why couldn't we get the American?" Kaiba didn't even flinch as Kiri's backhanded Muki off his shoulder and completely off the platform. The blonde didn't even notice as she continued on talking about how modest her clothes were and what she would do to change them. Yami looked slightly ill as he stood there with his head down.

Muki landed back on the railing, pointedly ignoring Kiri. "Ne, Pharoah. Why don't you just change places with Yugi for a while if your tired of listening to her?" Muki cocked his head at Yami Yugi and laughed. Yami looked at Muki pained, "he took off and is hiding because he doesn't want to listen either." Yami Yugi sighed heavily and looked completely dejected and abandoned. Muki howled and Kaiba smirked at him.

Flashback: Waiting for Kaiba on the platform stood Yami with Bunny. Yugi, slightly transparent, was talking with Yami while Bunny went on about where they could go on their date after this.

Yami: "Damn it, it is your turn to listen for a while."

Yugi: "I told you we should have stuck with Anzu"

Yami: "How the hell was I supposed to know that Pegasus with hook us up with someone like her for a partner."

Black Magician: He is talking to himself, and they say I am depressed. At least I don't have to make up imaginary friends to talk to. I know no one likes me."

The two Yugi's look at him in despair, then go back to the arguement.

Yami: "It is your turn"

Yugi: "it was your idea."

Yami: "you went along with it."

Yugi: Silence

Yami: "Partner....Partner".

Yugi: Well folks, looks like our little hero vanished. Wonder if Yami can find him in that maze.

Yami: Looking frazzled "You are going to pay for that, Partner. I will get revenge for this"

Bunny: "Your not listening to me, Bunny was talking and your being rude. Now would Bunny look better in blue or pink or maybe yellow."

End Flashback

"Duel start" Kaiba's voice cut across Bunny's commentary.

"That was so rude," she exclaimed. "Bunny was still talking."

"Bunny?" Kiri asked hesitantly. Yami looked disgusted.

"I'm Bunny, well that's not my real name. It is my nickname. My name was so cliché that Bunny needed one that was me. My boyfriend say's that I remind him of a cute little bunny." Bunny bounced up and down and giggled then wiggled her nose for effect. Kiri was beginning to feel slightly ill watching her and wondered how her partner put up with her. Yami looked in even worse shape then she felt, so Kiri guessed the answer would have to be not well.

Muki howled from the railings. "Maybe in bed!" he interjected. Kiri put her hand over her mouth and snickered. Kaiba simply smirked superiorly at the pained expression on Yami's face.

"Oh wow!" Bunny screamed excitedly. "I just love those bracelets. What do they say?" Kiri looked at he bracelets carefully for the first time since this morning. Her eyes slowly narrowed and fire burned behind them. Muki turned and looked and started howling again. He barely clung to the railing he was laughing so hard. "That Kanji is for seahorse, but what is the other one. Seahorse's what?" she asked impatiently.

"Seahorse's death" Kiri answered very sweetly. She smiled a painfully sweet smile at Kaiba that would have set anyone's teeth on edge from the sugar. Muki rolled on the floor unable to stop laughing. He sputtered "that's not right sweetheart. It says Seahorse's slave!" He started rolling again. Kiri simply kicked him off the platform completely. Muki simply started howling louder as he fell to the ground. Kiri stared after him with disgust.

"That is so morbid" Bunny dismissed it with a wave of her hand and went on about her favorite jewelry and least favorite pieces that someone with such bad taste had given her. And no it wasn't the thought that counted, it was the gift. Kiri shook her head and sighed.

"So Kaiba-kun, it is okay to have a slave but not a partner?" Yami smirked at Kaiba.

"Let's get this duel started" Kaiba snapped. He pulled his cards from the holder and put them on the tray in front of him. Yami did the same, still smirking. The decks sailed across to the other player who cut the cards. Then the decks returned and shuffled themselves into the player's tray. The two opponents took their places with hands on the cards. All three turned and looked at Bunny, who was still going on about jewelry and shoes now. Kiri tapped her foot impatiently.

"Bunny, dear, we are waiting on you." Kiri smiled sweetly. Bunny stopped talking and stared at them.

"Oh, sorry. Bunny was talking." Bunny bounced up and down and giggled.

"We noticed." Kiri's voice dripped sugar. Bunny bounced over to Yami and hung on him and giggled again. Yami looked resigned and slightly ill again. The Black Magician walked forward as well.

"Everyone probably thinks it is my fault that the game is delayed. Why not. It is not like anyone noticed me at all." He hung his head and sighed again. "No one ever notices me, except when something goes wrong. I am so depressed. No one cares about me. I don't even care about me. So it's not like I expect anyone else to care about me."

Kiri leaned closer to Kaiba and whispered "I am getting depressed just listening to him."

A/N: Can anyone guess who the Black Magician is patterned after? It's not Eeyore but an old science fiction book. Here's a hint, 'the answer is 42.' The first person who can guess it, I will write my next fanfic for. Your choice of story. As long as it is an anime I have seen, and I have seen alot of them. (grin)


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Disclaimer, Bunny is mine, but you can have her. Sigh. However I still don't own the rest. sigh. Well, except Kiri.

I am hoping to have this story typed in and uploaded by the end of this weekend if not by tonight. That way I can move on to my next story without guilt.

Chapter 9

Bunny bounced up to Yami and hugged him. Kiri looked annoyed. Yami looked resigned. "Oh, Yugi, are we going to play this boring game again," she whined. "Bunny wants to go shopping or to the movie." She suddenly clapped her hands and giggled, "Yugi can take Bunny shopping and buy Bunny new shoes."

Kaiba pulled his first card and laid it on the table. "Summon Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman." Kiri stomped over and held out her hand to him. "Book, Please!" she snapped. Kaiba handed over her spellbook with a sardonic smile. She started turning the pages as she took a few steps away. "Idiot" she mumbled. Kaiba's mouth tilted slightly up in a disturbing parady of a slight smile. Kiri raised her hand, chanting softly as she cast her first spell. Masaki shimmered onto the field in front of Kaiba; sword raised and pointed at Yami. Kaiba placed two cards face down. "Two cards covered, turn ended." His voice was clipped and his face unreadable. Kiri sneaked a peak at him and wondered if he was always like that when he played. 'Maybe the fact that he looks so intimidating helps unnerve his opponnent. Well, he doesn't frighten me,' she thought to herself and laughed. 'At least I can be defiant and laugh at him in my head' she mentally stuck her tongue out at him.

Kiri held her spell with one hand and waited. She absently stared at her book; randomly turning pages and reading spells. "You had better catch me when I fall." She turned and pointed her finger at Muki. "You had better not let that lecherous toad-eater anywhere near me." Kaiba didn't even adknowledge her, just kept his eyes on Yami and his companion. Only a brief flicker of his eyes towards her, told her that he had heard her.

"Hey" Muke yipped. " I don't eat toads, frogs maybe, but no toads. I am a sophisticated dragon." He stuck his nose up in the air.

"Even 'sophisticated dragons' can be slimeballs. In your case, even the slime disowned you." Kiri retorted.

"I will have you know I come from a proud breed." Muki puffed his chest out.

"You must have been found on the doorstep then, kind of like a cuckoo chick."

Muki sputtered and turned his back on her, sticking his nose farther in the air. Kiri kissed her finger and drew a one in the air.

On the other platform, Yami focused on his cards trying to ignore Bunny's heavy sighs and dejected looks. "Summon Pitch Dark Dragon." Bunny sighed and pouted. "Okay, but only if you promise to take Bunny to a movie afterwards." She batted her eyes at him. Yami scowled, then suddenly smiled brightly at her. He bent over and whispered in her ear. Bunny squeeled in delight and grabbed her book. She called up the dragon and by sheer exuberance, Kuriboh.

"Kuriboh" Yami questioned. He blinked confused at the card that had flown from his deck and into the arena. "Kuri" Kuriboh shrugged his shoulders in confusion as well. They both looked at Bunny, who was bouncing and talking again. Hanging his head in despair, Yami laid one card face down. "Cover one card, turn ended."

Kiri looked at Yami with suspicion, "what did you promise her?"


	11. Chapter 10

A/N Nope, still not mine. Sigh, however Halloween is coming soon and I thought about dressing as Kiri, but decided that it was too cold, so maybe I will go as Rin and make my dog go as Sesshoumaru since he is a big malmute/wolfhound cross.

Chapter 10

Yami shrugged and smirked at Kaiba. Kiri decided she just didn't want to know. Kaiba's eyes narrowed at Yami in accusation. Yami smiled "at least it got her to play." he pointed out.

Bunny began bouncing up and down beside Yami doing cheers.

"Give me a Y"

"Kuri"

"Give me a U"

"Kuri"

"Give me a G"

"Kuri"

"Give me an I"

"Kuri"

"What's that spell"

"Kuri"

"Yugi."

"Kuri"

Yami's face turned slightly green. "Then again, maybe it wasn't such a good idea." His entire body seemed to slump in dejection.

"If i catch it, will youi kill it" Kiri quietly asked Kaiba, her voice dripping with distaste. Kaiba laid down another card without answering, but the disgust shone in his eyes. "Summon Celtic Guardian." Kiri raised both hands and the magic gathered into her hands and shot into the field next to Masaki. It swirled and fell away, revealing the Celtic Guardian; his sword outstretched and looking fierce and kind of cute.

Kaiba stared at his hand and then at Yami's covered card. 'More than likely, it is the mulitply card if Kuriboh is on the field.' He drew a card from the deck and stared out it consideringly. Kiri watched him from the corner of her eye. She could feel the drain on her body but she would be damned if she was the one who screwed this fight up. She was sure that Kaiba would make her life a living nightmare if she made him lose. Then again, somehow even if it wasn't her fault, she had a feeling he would blame her for it.

"I sacrifice Celtic Guardian and Masaki, the legendary swordsman and summon forth..." he paused for effect, posed with the card in his hand, the wind whipping his coat back, looking arrogant and male.

'hmm...vanity thy name is Kaiba' Kiri thought.

"Blue Eye's White Dragon."


	12. Chapter 11

A/N Still don't own it. But thank you all for the reviews. It inspires me to keep typing these chapters down and start my next story.

Chapter 11

The light expanded in Kiri's hands as she chanted. Behind Kaiba, a swirling pool of magic appeared; it slowly rose up revealing Blue Eyes White Dragon. He placed on clawed foot on Kaiba's shoulder and spread his wings out around them and roared. Kaiba's black outfit stood out in stark contrast to the white of the dragon.

Muki looked up at the Blue Eyes in awe. He flew over and landed on Kaiba's other shoulder; spreading his wings and puffing out his chest. "What do you think, Kiri? Isn't this a picture of strength and nobility, not to mention sheer good-looks." Muki beamed with pride.

"It was...until you entered the picture." Kiri retorted.

"I will have you know, I have nobility in my blood." Muki sneered down his snout at her.

"On the wrong side of the sheets, maybe." Kiri replied.

Blue Eyes White Dragon delicately picked up Muki with two claws and dropped him off the platform with a look of distate. Kiri howled with laughter and nearly dropped her spells and spellbook. Muki crawled back on the platform with an affronted look. "Everyones a comedian" he complained.

"Your just the jester to the King" Kiri snickered.

Muki grumbled for a few seconds until he remembered something. He flew up and landed on Kiri's shoulder; an evil gleam in his eye.

"Hey" he whispered conspiratorially and rather loudly " Does that mean your starting to like him." He pointed a claw toward Kaiba. Kiri blushed and glared at Muki. "Shut up lizard or i am going to shove cotton down your throat and use you for a lantern." she threatened.

Muki flew over and perched on the railing. "Seems someone doesn't like hearing the truth about what she is feeling."

"Dragon, it's not wise to tease someone who is holding magic in her hands that can be used to fry your tail." Kiri snarled at Muki. Muki only grinned and opened his mouth to retort.

"Turn ended." Kaiba's voice cut through their arguement. Kiri turned and then swayed slightly. Kaiba reached out and caught her elbow, helping hold her up until she caught her balance again. "Thank you," she whispered. Her face was slightly pale and her eyes seemed to lose focus for a moment. Kaiba dropped his hand and took a step back to be slightly behind her. Kiri took a deep breath and concentrated on staying awake.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N Disclaimer; It is so disclaimed.

Chapter 12

Yami pulled out his next two cards.

"Summon forth Swarm of Scarabs. Attack Blue Eyes White Dragon."

From a hole in the field, thousands of scarabs appeared and began moving en masse toward the platform Kiri and Kaiba stood on. Kiri's face paled even more and her eyes widened in absolute terror. Her entire body shook and she seemed to be trying to scream but no sounds would come out.

Lightening struck the ground in the middle of the scarab swarm, stopping them. From the strike, fire began to swirl and turned into a raging inferno destroying all the scarabs, the field, and Pitch Dark Black Dragon. As quickly as they had arisen, the flames died away leaving behind a blackened area that extended beyond the opponent's stage.

Bunny peeked out from behind the Black Magician. Kuriboh peeked out from behind Bunny. The Black Magician stood there, looking dejected. "It wasn't my fault. Don't blame me. Though I am sure everyone will anyway." he continued to mumble to himself while the plants he had protected with his shield slowly withered and died from depression.

Yami stood there in his boots and leather pants, dazed and confused. His shirt and jacket had fallen victim to the fickle flames. His chest glistened with sweat as he reached up and put out the tiny flame at the top of his hair with a pinch of his fingers. "Sometimes, fanservice goes to far," he grumbled. "I didn't agree to this."

"Agree to WHAT?" Kaiba demanded loudly.

"Look out!" Muki yelled.

Kaiba turned in time to see Kiri topple forward over the railing. He grabbed the top rail and vaulted over, catching her halfway down and still managing to land on his feet.

"Way to look cool, Kaiba!" Muki cheered. Blue Eyes White Dragon winked at him and slowly faded away.

"Sorry" Kiri whispered. "But I am terrified of .." Her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms. Her head resting on his shoulder.

Yami, who had also jumped the railing, checked her pulse. "She's still alive." he sounded relieved.

"Kaiba boy, what did i tell you about overextending your partner." Pegasus scolded. He looked at Kiri passed out in Kaiba's arms. "Not a good way to impress the ladies." Pegasus smiled at Kaiba. "That was an impressive move though, nice catch."

Muki flew down and landed on Pegasus' shoulder. "The fact that he actually caught her suggest that maybe he likes her, just a little." he smirked.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba growled warningly.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N Disclaimed, they are not mine. But I have a penny and some licorice, does that count.

And now the twist. How many of you guessed this one.

Chapter 13

"Big brother" Mokuba/Muki looked slightly pale, which is an incredible feat for someone who is already white. He suddenly flew up off Pegasus's shoulder and headed for the sky. "I forgot, I have an appointment with the dentist, that's it, the dentist. Gotta go. Bye!"

Pegasus laughed. "Unbelievable Kaiba boy. You always were the smart one. However, may I point out before you become too angry, you did win the duel."

Yami looked at Kiri and smiled albeit very weakly. "I will agree with that. Though next time, I won't use bugs of any sort." He looked at Kaiba and grinned. "I am sure there will be a next time.: He looked at Pegasus with narrowed eyes. 'And I would rather have Anzu, thank you very much."

Flashback

Yugi: "Pegasus, who is going to be my partner."

Pegasus: "I thought you would prefer Anzu with her friendship inspiring rhetoric."

Yugi: Looking slightly pained "how about just a computer one. No use dragging Anzu into this"

Pegasus: "As you wish, I am sure I can come up with one."

End flashback

Yami walked away with a wave of his hand. For a brief moment you could see him shimmer and then he faded away.

"Pegasus" Kaiba growled.

"Kaiba boy, that's our cue." Pegasus smiled and the world went black around them.

Kaiba opened his eyes to an empty room. "Humph" he muttered and looked around.

"It appears they were smart enough to run." A familiar females voice said. Kiri walked into his view. She was wearing a knee length crinkled gauze black skirt, a dark green loose button up shirt with a black vest. Her eyes were as blue as Blue Eyes White Dragon and her black hair went down to the middle of her thighs. It was tied back with a green scarf in the middle of her back. She walked toward him with her hands on her hips and defiance in her eyes.

She stopped next to his chair and he looked at her with an expressionless face and unconcerned eyes, lazily taking in her appearance. She suddenly swung her leg over his chair and straddled him. She slammed both hands on the chair on either side of his head. He never even bothered to flinch, matching her glare for glare. "If you ever even think about contemplating pulling another stupid, idiotic, chauvinistic stunt like this on me again, i will do some serious damage to that cute body of yours. Do i make myself clear." She looked like a kitten, all fluffed up and growling trying to act big and bad. Kaiba just allowed himself a sardonic smile at the picture she made.

She smiled a very dangerous looking smile. She grabbed and held Kaiba's hands to his chest; leaning forward and kissing him a long, slow, and very throrough kiss. She used his hands to push herself up to a standing position. Her cheeks had a faint trace fo red to them, though she held herself up defiantly.

"Bye bye, Seto" She tossed over her shoulder flippantly as she walked out the door with a backwards wave.

Kaiba lay back on the inclined chari, one leg pulled up with his arm resting on his knee. He stared after her with a faintly stunned expression. Never before had any defied him and gotten away with it. And he let her.

"I think she likes you, Kaiba boy." pegasus observed as he walked into the room. Kaiba stood up and glared at him. "I believe Mokuba boy went with discretion being the better part of valor and asked me to tell you that he is staying with a friend for the rest of the evening."

Kaiba gave him a cold look.

"By the way, Kaiba boy." Pegasus leaned against the doorway. "There is a complete setup ready to go for Kaibaland and it will be installed and running by next weekend." Pegasus turned to walk out.

"You planned this!" Kaiba accused.

"Kaiba boy, I am so hurt you would think that of me." Pegasus turned toward Kaiba as he closed the door. "By the way, Kaiba boy, Mokuba and I wanted to wish you a Happy Eighteenth Birthday." He laughed as he shut the door and walked away.


	15. Epilogue

A/N Disclaimed and Disclaimer.

Epilogue

2 weeks later. Kaibaland

"Come on Kiri, we are going to miss it." A young boy whined as he pulled his sister's friend along.

"How come i have to come with you again. He is your little brother." Kiri glared good-naturedly at her friend. She was wearing a dark blue strappy dress and high heels that laced up her calves. Her friend just shook her head at her and smiled. "Because you are my friend, and you love me." Kiri just grimaced and sighed "your just lucky I do."

The brother in question grabbed both girl's hands and proceeded to drag them along. "Come on," he insisted "It is going to be over by the time we get there." Kiri gave her friend a rueful grin and laughingly followed the boy.

They got to the new attraction and a large crowd had gathered around. A roped off area held the crowd back from the invited players. He dragged them over to a clear section between the building and the ropes so that he could get a better look at some of his heroes.

The challenge had been issued by Kaiba for the best players in the game to come play in a tournament with his new VR game. He hadn't mentioned that he had won Yugi in this, but she figured that was because he wanted a rematch that didn't end in everyone getting toasted.

"You're late" a familiar, arrogant voice said behind her. Kiri jerked around and stared in amazement at Kaiba. He didn't even change his expression or tone as he repeated "you're late."

"Late?" Kiri parroted and blinked at him a few times, confused. "That's Mr. Kaiba" her friend's little brother jumped up and down in excitement at getting to see one of his heroes up close.

Kaiba leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and one foot propped against it. He was dressed in his usual black pants, black shirt, and white surcoat. He looked every inch the serious dueler and business man he was.

'Kiri," her friend gasped. "You didn't tell me you knew Mr. Kaiba." Her friend stared at him in worship and awe. She had had a crush on him since he was 16 and she was 15. "Don't you know he is one of the most eligible bachelors, President of Kaiba Corporation and..."

"And incredibly wealthy, powerful, gorgeous, annoying....I know already." Kiri finished flippantly.

"Kiri, don't be so rude." her friend gasped.

Kaiba pushed himself up with his foot and turned to walk away. "Let's go" he ordered.

"Wait a minute." Kiri's eyes flashed defiance. "What makes you think in any way, shape, or form that I am just going to do what you say," she stomped her foot and glared at him; hands clenched on her hips. Kaiba turned and gave her a very dangerous smile. Kiri's gaze faltered; suspicion creeping into her eyes. "You wouldn't" she stammered knowing full well he would. She scowled at him and sighed.

"I get clothes this time, right?" she asked in defeat.

Kaiba turned and started walking into the building again.

"I will catch up with you later," Kiri told her friend and then ran slightly to catch up with Kaiba. She walked next to him for a few minutes, just looking around.

"Ne, ne, Kaiba-kun, are we there yet?"

A/N I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Kaiba so deserves the abuse somedays.


End file.
